


And his Name is Mystery

by Phantasm1313



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Change, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, If you only read one work by me, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mathematics, Mystery, On the Run, Puzzles, Secret Past, Suspense, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasm1313/pseuds/Phantasm1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something gnawed at his innards… What it was only he could say for sure." Hiyama Kiyoteru was not a regular Mathematics teacher, no matter how much he pretended to be. I was dying to figure out all his secrets. And, mark my words, I WOULD. </p>
<p>(Light Kiyoteru/Highschool!Yuki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And his Name is Mystery

From my first breath on, puzzles fascinated me. Crosswords, Sudoku, Detective novels, Rubik’s Cubes… all things I loved to figure out. My favorite puzzle will always be the man of mystery himself, the intriguing teacher Kiyoteru Hiyama.

 

 

There wasn’t much he told us about himself. Once in a while he’d throw the students a bone, but for the most part he kept his lips sealed. The only thing anyone knew was that he’d decided to settle down in a Japanese-American community in the US; in our town. 

 

His students would listen to his lessons, scribbling notes down furiously, and not give him a second thought. But I was different. I focused on his quirks, slight trembles of the hand, and saw when his eyes dilated on the word “find”. While he explained how to find X in a parabola, shoulders hunched, my eyes analyzed all his movements. 

 

And a happy man he was not. Any smile, no matter how beautiful, never met his eyes. The students worked diligently, and while they did, Hiyama-sensei stared at a fixed spot on his desk, face deadpan. Something gnawed at his innards… What it was only he could say for sure.

 

On September 4th, my Algebra Honors teacher stepped out of his classroom for the lunch period. He passed by the cafeteria entrance, very much in a rush. Wordlessly, I dumped my tray and tailed him. He stopped in front of the English Honors teacher’s class and knocked gently. From my vantage point behind the lockers, I saw the door open and Allan-sensei stepped out. 

 

He was a ridiculously muscular, wonderfully nice, man. His appearance was nowhere near as haggard or nervous as Hiyama-sensei’s. Still, there was something unsettling about how he draped his arm around this thin friend’s shoulders. Crazily possessive, I’d thought at the time, but now realize it was something else entirely. 

 

_It was defensive._

 

The pair ducked into his classroom and did not leave until lunch ended. I had Allan-sensei’s class next. “Hi!” he exclaimed when he saw me, all smiles, “So nice to see you early to class for once, Yuki!” He brushed back one of the rebellious strands that protruded from his slicked-back hair.

 

“I’m always early,” I said, a bit miffed. Before he had time to react, I’d already taken my seat at the back of the class. 

 

The week of September 14th passed by uneventfully, at least according to others. In my opinion, it added another piece to the puzzle. Hatsune Miku, beautiful and popular, was louder and more frustratingly idiotic than usual. That wasn’t enough for me to consider her suspicious, but how she treated Hiyama-sensei was. 

“Hey, Sensei?” He stopped his lecture and whirled round.

 

“Did you have trouble understanding, Hatsune-san?” There was tenderness in his eyes. He truly cared for his students and their learning. 

 

“I was just wondering …” she began, coyly playing with one of her long ponytails. “Can I call you Kiyoteru?” 

 

This was unexpected. For an American like Allan-sensei to call Japanese people by their first names is understandable… but Hatsune Miku? She knew better than anyone that being on a first-name basis screamed intimacy. My face betrayed my discomfort, but her boyfriend, Kaito, openly snarled. 

 

At a loss for words, Hiyama-sensei turned an unnatural color. “That’s not appropriate,” he said, hastily pushing up his glasses and continuing the lesson. He remained unaware of her scowl. Her boyfriend held his scarf taut in his hands, with intent to rip it. 

 

I had the feeling that this was the start of something wholly unpleasant, and gut feelings are always to be trusted. 

 

 

+

 

Hatsune-san decided that she liked to brush her fingers against his when he passed out papers. She did it in a painfully obvious manner. She wanted people to see. Hiyama-sensei wanted to sink into his suit from the unwanted attention she was lavishing on him. He handed back my test, stopping to glance at the unfinished sketch at my assignment’s corner. “Very nice,” he whispered.

 

“Thank you,” I replied, quiet as if we were sharing a secret. He stood gazing at it for a few more moments, and then went on his way to finish passing back the stack of papers. My thoughts whirled frantically around, searching for something I could use to understand him.  I came up blank. 

 

I didn’t like that.

 

The same day of the incident, after school was over and I was headed home, I saw them. Hatsune-san had him up against his car in the empty teacher parking lot, trapped. There was a cat-like gleam in her eyes, asphyxiating and powerful. My breath stopped. Quickly ducking behind a parked car, I peered at the scene. 

He trembled like a leaf, eyes round as the moon and eyes wetter than the ocean. I couldn’t quite make out the words, but from her body language it was obvious she was flirting. Despicable, I grimaced. She was harassing our teacher! Quick as light, his features contorted into fury. His fingers constricted her wrist, she cried out, and he was already driving away next thing I knew. 

 

She stood in the midst of fumes that his car expelled, clutching at her wrist and crying. Had that been the same sweet, delicate Honors Mathematics teacher? There’d been a change too sudden to comprehend. 

 

I had to admit that for the longest time I just crouched by the car with wide eyes. A big shadow engulfed me, and I turned my head up to see Allan-sensei. “What’s up, Yuki? Didja see something scary?” he smiled, but it was wrong. His face was rigid, and seemed to ask me how much I’d seen. Everything, replied my frightened eyes. He offered me his hand, and I stood up by myself. 

 

Hesitantly, I asked, “Is this your car?” To which he simply ushered me away and slipped into the driver’s seat. 

 

“I’m only gonna warm you once, little miss. Focus on school and not the teachers.” The grin plastered on Allan-sensei’s face contorted into an ugly sneer. 

 

“I’m sorry,” I lied, and bowed deeply. He drove away after his friend.

 

 

+

 

The following Saturday, the 29th, I ran into Sensei at the community park closest to the school. Heavy winds assaulted the area lately, filling the park with a multitude of kite-flyers. The contrasting patterns interwove in the sky, creating a kaleidoscope of colors. I watched, mesmerized, from my seat on one of the wooden benches.

 

Someone stood next to me. He and I both stood still, swept up in the scene and each other’s presence. I cuddled further into my coat for warmth, whereas he trembled in his casual clothes. Comfortable silence settled on us like dust until, with one sentence, he blew it away.

 

“Kaai-san… you saw what happened.” There was no way to weasel myself out of this one. No doubt Allan-sensei had told him about my snooping. 

He tilted his head to the side slightly, and his caring brown eyes clouded. When I answered nothing, he continued, “I always knew you were the smartest student I’d ever taught. But I didn’t know you’d cause so much trouble.”

 

“You had trouble before I came along, anyways. Don’t blame it all on me,” I whispered.

Earnestly, he laughed, hiding the grin behind the tips of his fingers.

  
He straightened himself up and said, “Very true!” Then he glanced down at the spot next to me on the bench, and he gestured towards it. Grudgingly, I slid over to give him room to sit. “What do you think about me? I know you like to play detective… so don’t pretend you haven’t been investigating me since day one.”

  
“You are an unhappy man,” I stated, looking directly at him, “There’s something that you are desperately trying to hide, trying to get away from. You don’t sleep well at night, which is obvious from the dark bags under your eyes. Most likely you turn to Allan-sensei for comfort. He’s involved with you and your situation.”

  
Tentatively, he said, “Is that all you know for certain?”

  
“Yes.”

 

“Oh. I see.” He turned away from me and back towards the kites, watching the elementary school children try to make their kites take off. Suddenly, he asked, “Is it alright if I call you Yuki-chan?” His eyes remained trained on the flying toys. 

 

“Yes,” I answered, and I meant it.

 

He gave a beautiful smile in no particular direction. “Yuki-chan, kites are so sad. They pretend to fly, be free, but in the end they can’t depart this Earth. The string keeps them grounded.” And then he whispered, in the same tone reserved for me, “I am grounded.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, Kiyoteru-san,” I quietly said, and it was not a lie. Our shoulders touched for a brief moment when he stood up.

 

“Don’t forget that the worksheet is due on Monday,” he called as he parted from me with a wave. His face plainly read, “I trust you.” But why did he trust me? I didn’t fully comprehend.

 

 

+

 

Sensei was absent when school resumed on Monday, October 1st. An inexperienced substitute took his place. Tall, with cherry-red hair, she resembled more of an actress than a sub. And acting seemed to be all she did. She acted as though she understood the words she spoke, as if she wasn’t a nervous wreck and didn’t glance at her phone often. 

 

Class ended, and I felt propelled to her side. She stuffed papers into her purse with one hand, checking her text messages with the other. “You’re afraid for Kiyoteru-sensei, aren’t you?” She gave a squeak and accidentally dropped her purse. 

 

As I helped her pick up the contents, she began to sob, the explanation pouring out of her a mile a minute. “I’m Hiyama Miki, and I’m his younger sis. He hasn’t been home since Saturday, he just up and left, and, and…!” After that she dissolved into tears and couldn’t speak any longer.

 

As best as I could, I comforted her and promised her that he would come back. She gave me her number to call, just in case, but there was an odd expression etched onto her features. How did this student know more than I did? Truthfully, I had no proof whether he would return. I had a gut feeling, and more often than not they are right. 

 

+

 

Allan-sensei hadn’t come to school, either, that day. But the both of them returned safely and easily, something that aroused my suspicion. Granted, they were slightly bruised, but nothing major. According to Miki-san, Kiyoteru-sensei had smiled as he told her about me. He really did trust me, didn’t he? Maybe I trusted him, too.

 

 

+

 

October 2nd, Hatsune-san complained to her grave boyfriend during the lunch period. I strained to hear what was being said, but all I could puzzle out was that he wasn’t happy. Exposed were his teeth, snarling like a feral animal, no doubt. I casually got up and dumped my tray, catching this snippet as I passed by, “Just wait, babe. He won’t get away with doing that to you!”

 

A knot formed in my stomach, weakening my knees to the point of giving out. Luckily, Allan-sensei spotted me and straightened me up. “Are you okay, Yuki?” There was no malice in his smile this time, although I couldn’t forget that disturbing sneer. 

 

“I’m fine,” I said, and dusted off my knee-high skirt. I looked up to him, and continued, “Thank you.” 

 

Giddily, he replied, “No, thank you! ‘Cuz of you he’s cheered up at lot.” 

 

Before I had time to ask why, he was already down one of the hallways, whistling as he went his way. Hold on, I thought urgently, and ran over to him. “T-tell him to stay on guard, something isn’t right, and…” I paused to catch my breath, Allan-sensei’s face turning grave. 

 

“I’ll tell him, don’t worry.” And as he left, I’d leaned up against the wall and gotten lost in thought. 

 

 

+

 

The walk back home that day began uneventful, and did not end in the same manner. The dark alleyways were always ridiculously loud, whether from the chatter of people in the nearby shops or the cacophony of traffic. I was walking near one of the alleys, when something other than the noise came to my attention. The edge of a blue scarf could plainly be seen resting on top of one of the garbage bins.

 

My heart leapt into my throat. It was Kaito-san’s scarf! My mind raced, pulse rushed, knees shook… and I pulled out my phone and ran into the alley’s field of view. 

Kiyoteru-san lay sprawled on the ground, covered in purpling bruises. Above him stood Kaito, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, fists ready to strike. Behind him were others who goaded him on, most notably Hatsune Miku herself. 

 

“STOP,” I commanded, desperately hoping my voice didn’t shake, “Or I’ll call the police!” With his future suddenly on the line, reason returned to Kaito the Honors student like a careening train to the face. He and all of his members cleared out faster than I could get to Kiyoteru.

 

“Don’t call the police,” he mumbled when I positioned his head on my lap. I wasn’t going to; not now. There were more pressing matters to attend to. I dialed Miki-san, who picked up in two rings and nearly fainted when I explained. 

 

“Hold on,” she panicked, “I’ll get Allan-kun to pick you guys up!”

 

I held his limp form, softly whispering encouragements, and praying that Allan-sensei would hurry up.

 

 

+

 

He pulled up in his car and hauled Kiyoteru-san into the back seat, where I also sat. Even with his body covered in welts and bruises, he still managed to give me that infernal smile and pat my hand lightly. I wanted to scream, “You don’t have to pretend anymore! You can cry! You can show how you feel!” But I stayed silent. There were so many things on my mind that my tongue felt heavy and refused to move. 

 

“I live nearby,” said Allan-sensei as he turned the ignition key, “but it’ll be hard to sneak him past the open street in front of my apartment.” 

 

With great effort, I replied, “You can take him to mine. My parents work late, and the entrance is out of view.” I gestured in the direction where I lived, and Kiyoteru’s head lolled to the side until it rested on my shoulder. He was in too much pain to pretend anymore.

 

When we reached my apartment, he cautiously carried him in the style of a bride into my living room. There he was placed with the utmost care, and he opened an eye and looked distantly at us. Allan-sensei apparently had previous experience with saving his friend’s bottom, and expertly patched him up.

 

“You were supposed to be by his side!” I hissed, once Kiyoteru had dozed off to escape the pain and we’d settled on the couch. And his face, downcast as it was, fell even more.

 

“I…I know. I shoulda been there for him, but…” he trails off, uncertain if he should explain himself to me. For once, it wouldn’t have killed me not to know. I didn’t press him for an answer. “He’s had a hard life,” he says dryly, eyes gazing at the sleeping man to my left. He pushed on his knees with his palms to stand up, wincing as his back popped. 

 

“I’m not gonna be there for him every second of the day, Yuki. You need to watch over him, too. So what do ya say?” His hand stretched out towards me, and on that day, when night began to fall, I promised to watch over Hiyama Kiyoteru.

 

 

+

 

Shortly after Allan-sensei left, I began to do my homework. My mind wasn’t focused on it at all, as expected. That is why I was thankful when Kiyoteru-san woke up and nudged my leg gently with his fingertips. “Morning,” he said, groggily, a liquid smile adorning his face. 

 

“It’s not morning,” I replied honestly and peered at the clock on the wall opposite of us. “The time is 10pm, actually… Are you feeling better?” 

 

His eyes slid shut, a heavy silence in place until he reopened them and said, “At least no bones were broken, I think.”

 

I cracked a pathetic smile, my first one in a while, and put my hand on his hair. “That’s always good.”

 

Another silence passed, but a comfortable one this time. “Yuki-chan…no, Yuki… I want you to see something.” He sat up, slowly, gnashing his teeth to keep from crying out. My hands twitched; I wanted to help him, make him stop and show me another day. But when he turned to face me, his eyes were so serious, intense, that I lowered my arms down again.

 

I wouldn’t interfere. 

 

Out of his shirt he pulled a wing-shaped necklace. “This,” he murmured, fingering it, “Is everything I’ve wanted in my life: wings to fly away with. Because when you’re young, you make mistakes. Some are small, and some are big. When you make a big one…” Kiyoteru squeezed the necklace tightly. “You need to escape the consequences.”

 

I picked my legs up to the couch and curled them at my side, listening in rapt attention. Would my biggest mystery be solved tonight? I was dying to know. 

 

“That’s what I did. No matter how much I repent, they won’t ever leave me alone. They’ll eventually catch me… and that’s terrifying to think of.”

 

“Who are ‘they’?” I asked. Kiyoteru explained everything to me, and I listened, his arm comfortably wrapped around my shoulders.

 

 

+

 

I was jolted out of sleep by my parents. “So sorry we’re late!” my mom said and placed her hand on mine. Disoriented, I look around for Kiyoteru, preparing my explanation for my parents. But there was no hint that anyone had been here but me. I stood up from the couch, accidentally knocking my homework to the ground.

 

“W-where is…?” I ask, desperation giving a strange lilt to my voice. “…dad?” I finish lamely, and he replies that he’s in the kitchen. Where had Kiyoteru gone? As I trudged to my bedroom, I thought, “Come class time tomorrow, I’ll comfort him… Tell him that everything will turn out okay.” I would do anything to keep him from being treated as a criminal.

 

 

 +

 

Except that he never came to school the next day, or ever again. Allan-sensei, Miki-san, and Hiyama Kiyoteru had all vanished without a trace. Why did they leave so abruptly? My heart ached… It wasn’t probable that he’d return soon. I didn’t wait up for him, but I knew he’d come back for me one day. How do I know?

 

 

_Gut feelings are always to be trusted._

 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Thank you for taking the time to read until the end :)
> 
> \+ I worked very hard on this story, it took a ridiculous amount of time to get right. 
> 
> \+ I hope you were able to enjoy it. Have a nice day! ^7^


End file.
